


A Stolen Moment

by love_is_in_the_jager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_is_in_the_jager/pseuds/love_is_in_the_jager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Jean just got back from training soaked to the skin and wants some alone time. That is, until Marco shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Freckled jesus I'm so nervous! This is my first one shot so please don't hate me for the shitty title and the fact that it's short as fuck. I'm new to this! This is dedicated to my friend Helen, for helping me get the balls to post this <3.

Jean walked into the dormitory soaked to the skin, todays training was a bitch. Long distance running, endurance horse riding and advanced 3D Manoeuvre Gear work. And on top of that it it was stormy as fuck, wind strong enough to blow you off your fucking horse, and the rain made it difficult to use the Manoeuvre Gear without splitting yourself off a fucking tree or something. Ugh! And the cherry on top was when Shadis told everyone he was evaluating them and those who didn’t meet standards were to be held back for extra work. Jean was happy he got the fuck out of there before Shadis could catch him.  
Jean took off his straps, boots and shirt and placed them by the fire, he walked over to the mirror beside his bed and winced, he was covered in red marks from where the straps had rubbed against his skin and multiple bruises were forming from when his horse had spooked and fucked him off. He was going to be so fucking sore tomorrow. He clambered onto his bed, pulled the covers up and over his head and closed his eyes. He seriously needed some quiet time to himself after a shitty day like today.  
No sooner had he thought it, he heard the door creak open and the sound of footsteps. ‘Great, just what I need.’ Jean thought, disgruntled at the interruption of his relaxation. ‘A shit-ton of loud fucking people.’ He grabbed his pillow and covered his head, hoping to block out some of the inevitable noise of rowdy teenagers. But instead of the usual hum of chatter and the odd shout from Eren or Connie, Jean heard the sound of footsteps getting closer and felt someone lie down beside him.  
Jean smiled to himself, it could only be one person. Well, if they weren’t that person they were going to get the shit kicked out of them. But sure enough when Jean looked up from underneath the covers, he could see a lump of familiar dark hair, now dripping wet from rain, face down on the pillow.  
“Hey Marco.” Jean said with a weary smile, his greeting acknowledged by a faint grunt from the mass of wet hair.  
“You ok?”  
At this Marco turned to face Jean bringing them practically nose to nose.  
“I’m freezing.” replied Marco, his teeth chattering slightly as he spoke. Jean would never admit to it, but he found that adorable.  
“C’mere.” said Jean, opening the duvet so Marco could come under it, he scooted over making room for him, Marco quickly complied, scooting as close to Jean as possible.  
“Thanks.” said Marco, looking up at Jean with tired eyes and a faint smile. He looked so vulnerable as he shivered underneath the blankets. Jean wrapped his arms around him, and placed his chin on the freckled boys’ head, hair still wet from the rain.  
“How did you get away from the extra training?” Said Marco into Jeans’ chest.  
“I fucking ran before that asshole could catch me.” said Jean with a smirk, ‘Besides, I’m perfect as it is, I don’t need any ‘extra training’, i’m better than the rest of you as I am.” Marco giggled at this and gave Jean a playful dig in the ribs.  
“God you’re such an ass.” said Marco, still giggling into Jeans’ chest. Jean couldn’t help it, Marcos’ laugh was so infectious he started to laugh too and hugged him tighter. Jean loved moments like this, just him and Marco away from everyone else. He felt like he could let his guard down and just be a goofy teenager. He felt like he could forget about the fact he was being trained to kill. Because at this moment in time, all that mattered was Marco, the freckled Jesus that had changed his life. And as he lay in that tiny ass bed with him, he felt better then he had in weeks. He pressed a kiss into his hair and let out a contented sigh as he felt Marco nuzzle into his chest. He wished this moment could last forever, but he knew that in just a few hours, he would be back up with the others, he knew he wasn't popular with the other recruits. They all fucking loved Jäger. Him and his fucking blood lust. But he didn’t need them, he had Marco, and as long as he liked him, he was happy.  
“Hey.” he heard Marco say, disrupting his train of thought. “The others won’t be back for a good while yet, so we have some…um…time…..alone.” he looked up at Jean with a flushed face and a little grin.  
Whoever said Marco was innocent, obviously didn’t know him like Jean did. Then again, no one knew Marco like Jean did.  
“Well then.” Said Jean, leaning over Marco, “What are we waiting for?” He started pressing light kisses onto Marcos’ freckled cheeks as Marco giggled underneath him. He then kissed Marcos’ lips, softly. He tasted of rain and Marcos’ sweet breath. When he looked down on Marco, he noticed his eves drooping closed every now and then, as he struggled to keep them open. The training had obviously tired him out and to be honest, Jean was exhausted as well. He lay down on top of him and lay his head on his chest.  
“Why’d you stop?” Asked Marco sounding slightly worried.  
“Both you and I are fucking exhausted, you need to rest up if you want to get into the top ten and join the military police.”  
“I can… stay.. awake I swear.” said Marco, his eyes still drooping and his voice soft and tired. Jean rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around the sleepy freckled boy, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
“Go to sleep Marco.” He whispered.  
“M’kay..” said Marco, as he wrapped his arms around Jean and nuzzled into his chest again. “Hey Jean?” he said softly.  
“Mmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too ya big dork.” Said Jean, as he hugged him tighter to his chest and closed his eyes. And they fell asleep like that. Wrapped in each others arms, completely oblivious to the wind and rain outside.


End file.
